


Short Shorts

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Magic, F/M, M/M, Murder, Psychological Horror, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Yandere!Keith, poly!Allura, poly!Paladins, yandere!Krolia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: A collection of very short AU ideas, more prompts and imaginations rather than proper stories.





	1. A Mild Start With Polyllura

A very short, post Kral Zera divergent AU headcannon: Allura dates everybody on team voltron but Keith (their personalities clashed to begin with, and after his ancestry reveal and resulting break up they did not feel comfortable to pursue a relationship). In a Good End future she has at least one kid with every team member, including Pidge (either if we follow transgirl Pidge headcannon or Alteans being capable of producing either type of gamets or super science hand wave), Matt, and Lotor (who eventually fathers most of her children). Coran is very popular among women. He has many wives in the Good End. Daniel, Vincent and Larmina are all his children.


	2. Dark Supernatural AU

It starts like 50% of all manga ever: the protagonist moves to a new town and befriends five other students at school.

Plot twist #1: the town has been a scene of a series of mysterious disappearances lately.

Plot twist #2: main character is a hunter of supernatural who suspects that dark forces are behind recent disappearances.

Plot twist #3: their new friends are not normal either:

-one is a werewolf from a family of werewolves

-one is a vampire, their father being actually their nephew

-one is a mystic worshipped by a death cult as reincarnation of their deity

-one is a witch, who accidentally caused death of their love interest and resurrected them

-last one is said undead love interest, clueless about being undead, and cared for by the rest of the supernatural friends group

Plot twist #4: neither of them is the cause of the disappearances.

What will the main character do?

I initially came up with this as a VLD AU (Allura as huntress, Hunk as werewolf, Pidge as vampire, Lance as mystic*, Keith as witch, Shiro as undead), but this frame will work for every story that has at least six unrelated characters.

*Allura fits the mystic role more but Lance would never fit the role of the hunter, and every other role fits the respective paladin too well to change it.


	3. The Yandere Koganes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark fic, Shiro/Adam, one sided Keith/Shiro, non-con Keith/Adam, yandere!Keith, yandere!Krolia

Keith has been pinning over Shiro ever since he's first met him. After learning of Shiro's and Adam's breakup, Keith confesses to Shiro but is gently refused. However, Shiro promises to reconsider his proposal once he returns from Kerberos. Upon hearing of the mission's failure, Keith snaps, believing Adam is at fault for Shiro's death. He drugs Adam and kidnaps him to his desert shed, where he proceeds to rape the man while ranting about his delusions. He leaves Adam bond and gagged while he goes somewhere. 

Turns out that the somewhere was a desert valley where he meets his mother. Turns out that not only did he have contact with Krolia for all those years, but also that Krolia killed her human partner when he tried to break up their relationship. She apologizes to Keith for having him witness the murder and comfirms that Shiro is alive and in Galra custody. Keith makes her promise to free Shiro or die trying, or commit suicide if Shiro dies, which Krolia accepts. She leaves shortly afterwards.

When Keith returns to the desert home, he is calmer and wants to free Adam - however, the man has freed himself meanwhile and left on Keith's hoover bike. Keith packs and leaves for the desert before anyone can intervene. Timeskip to s2e1, where, being stranded on an uninhibited planet, Shiro and Keith have a conversation. Shiro agrees to accept Keith's feelings, because he doesn't see any other way. Although Shiro is not sure that he is capable of feeling love, Keith wants to be close to him anyway.


	4. Meiji Era AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura/Shiro/Pidge, Shiro/Keith, Meiji Era AU, death and suicide tw, darkfic, tragedy

When her father dies, noble lady Allura finds herself impoverished. She has no choice but to marry nobleman Takashi Shirogane. In the estate, she is served by chambermaid Pidge, who secretly wants to marry Shiro, as she has a crush on him. As Shiro is often away from home, Allura gets bored, and pretends to be seriously ill to have him return earlier. 

Upon his return, Pidge accidentally tells him the truth, and is immediatelly fired by angry Allura. Desperate girl spends the night at the mansion’s gates and gets ill as a result, forcing the Shirogane family to take her in until she gets better. She does not. Allura blames herself for Pidge’s death and distances herself from Shiro and others, living in seclusion while Shiro finds himself a lover (Keith) in the town. 

Perhaps they are both happier that way? Of course not. Allura falls deeper and deeper into depression and hallucinates Pidge's presence and considering joining her in death. Meawhile, Takashi struggles with his double life and decides to commit a lovers' suicide with Keith. Allura becomes the sole mistress of the estate, but at this point she has gone completely insane, wearing Pidge's clothes and conversing with ghosts of hers and Shiro's.


End file.
